Let's play!
by Hunter Sparda
Summary: Dante idea un plan para poder acercarse a su gemelo y poder jugar con él... -Oneshot ¡HARD YAOI!-


¡Hola! xD adivinen quién apareció después de su desaparición repentina y de no actualizar :D ¬¬ bueno... asddasdassa xD falta de inspiración más que nada :I y que... reprobé mi examen de Mate y debo estudiar T^T aunque :yaoming: yo hago que estudio y realmente estoy viendo TWD o algún anime xDDD anyway, vine a dejar un Oneshot yaoi OwO -el yaoi siempre es bueno, lo dice la caracola mágica lulululu xD- y aparte regalo para una gran y querida amiga, así es la señorita Raven Holmes Watson, Raven chan espero te guste tu regalo, es lo mejor que puedo hacer siendo pobre QwQ me hubiese gustado enviarte un regalo e.e puta distancia, pero bueno :3 la intención es lo que cuenta.

Sobre el Oneshot, aparte de ser el regalo de mi querida amiga es una disculpa por la tardanza y para que sepan que no morí xDDDD que muchos han de pensarlo, así que pronto actualizaré, quizás les de la sorpresa y traiga varias actualizaciones de una sola vez y posiblemente otro fic nuevo en el que estoy trabajando. Aclarando ahora sí sobre el fic, es un DantexVergil -pareja favorita- me inspiré en un doujinshi que leí y bueno me basé e inspiré en eso para escribirlo, este fic tiene algo de comedia xDDDD romance y lo más importante *¬* yaoi... xD espero les guste, recuerden lo de la letra negrita es para pensamientos de personajes (aunque aquí no lo usé demasiado).

**Advertencias:** Yaoi-Hard e incesto (¬¬ para que luego no se quejen e.e) así que si no te gusta no leas por favor y abstente de comentarios innecesarios c:

**Dissclaimer:** Ningún personaje de DMC me pertenece, pertenecen a Capcom, este fic es sólo por diversión y perversión :yaoming:

**Let's read!**

* * *

**Let's play!**

Noche de viernes, noche perfecta para salir, divertirse, beber, cosas que normalmente haría cualquier persona y Dante no era excepción a la regla, hoy había hecho un trabajo bastante complicado, en sí, no por la fortaleza de los demonios sino la cobardía de los mismos, sus amigas Lady y Trish le habían llamado ya que además de aburrido y tedioso que les pareció el trabajo sabían que Dante necesitaba el dinero, dinero que estúpidamente despilfarró bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, Lady decidió llamar a Vergil para que se llevara a casa a su hermano, dejando en claro que para ellas la noche era joven en otras palabras por cofcofPUTAScofcof xD.

-Eres un completo idiota… siempre es lo mismo, solo bebes hasta quedar así de idiota y el que tiene que pagar los platos rotos soy yo.- Refunfuñaba el mayor llevando a cuestas a su gemelo. –Tus amigas son tan serviciales… ¡estúpidas también igual que tú!- Continuaba quejándose ya cerca de la agencia de su hermano.

-Vergil brindemos…- Dijo el menor levantando la botella que tenía y tratando de besarlo.

-No digas tonterías ¡y aleja esa boca!- Reclamó Vergil con varias venitas en su frente empujando la cara de su gemelo, logró entrar al local y acercándose a la sala de estar del lugar, dejó a Dante recostado en el sofá, acabó de cerrar la puerta y acomodar la gabardina de Dante junto a sus armas, nuevamente se acercó a su gemelo bastante enojado. –Oye deberías darte una ducha e irte a dormir.-

-¿Dónde está mi botella?- Preguntó el menor sentándose.

-Eres un terco, iré por un poco de agua.- Dijo yendo a la cocina, tomando un vaso que parecía limpio de todos los que habían allí, nuevamente se dirigió a la sala de estar. –Toma.-

-Vergil… tengamos sexo.- Dijo mirando fijamente al mencionado.

-¿Eh…?-

-No oíste… dije que follemos.- Exclamó con una sonrisa.

-¡ESTAS BORRACHO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!- Gritó lanzándole el vaso de a la cara y golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¡Auh! Eso dolió, que tiene de malo, según los médicos coger es bueno para la salud. xD-

-¡ESO NI SIQUIERA TIENE SENTIDO! esto es colmo yo me largo.- Refunfuñó caminando directo a la puerta, intentando abrirla. -¿Qué pasa con esto? No abre ¿se trabó?-

-Yo la cerré- Dijo mostrándole la llave con una gran sonrisa. –Si quieres irte primero debes jugar conmigo.-

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?! ¡No caeré en tus chantajes, abre esa puerta!-

-Nop- Exclamó caminando hacia él con una gran sonrisa, cargándolo camino a su habitación.

-¡EH QUE HACES BÁJAME PERVERTIDO DE CLOSET!- Gritaba el mayor tratando de escapar.

-Tranquilo… solo vamos a jugar.- Agregó ya estando en su habitación recostando a Vergil sobre su cama.

-Dante… ¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!- Gritó golpeándolo nuevamente. – ¡AHORA SÍ TE MATO!

-T^T ¡Auh! Vergil no te pongas así.- Exclamó abrazándolo. –Quiero a Vergil para mí…- Exclamó haciendo la expresión de un niño pequeño.

-Estás más pervertido que de costumbre… ¡SUÉLTAME!- Dijo el mayor tratando de zafarse del agarre. –en serio que diablos te pasa.-

-Ya te lo dije, tengamos sexo, es como un juego.- Susurró besando y lamiendo suavemente el cuello de su gemelo.

-Nhg… ¡No es un ningún juego! Ya detente.- Exclamó apartando el rostro de Dante. -¡QUE ERES IDIOTA, DETENTE! ¡Además! Esto es raro…- Susurró apartando la mirada.

-¿Raro? ¿Por qué lo sería? Cuando éramos niños lo prometimos. xD-

-¿Prometimos…?-

-Sí, Vergil prometió que se casaría conmigo-

-¡ESTÁS INVENTANDO ESO ANIMAL!- Refunfuñó mientras forcejeaba. –No hay manera de que yo prometiera semejante cosa.-

-Claro que sí, porque me amas.- Susurró besándole la mejilla. –Y yo también te amo…-

-D-Dante… d-deja de decir tonterías… sabes que esto está mal.-

-Para mí no lo está, Vergil te quiero para mí… Vamos a hacerlo, además que nada malo puede pasar porque eres hombre y no puedes quedar embarazado xD-

-¡ESTO ESTABA BIEN HASTA QUE ABRISTE LA BOCA!- Gritó golpeando a su gemelo que estaba encima suyo.

-Vergil… eso quiere decir que… ¿aceptas hacerlo?-

-N-No… estas ebrio y no pienso hacer eso mientras estés así.-

-Solo fingí estarlo, últimamente me ignoras y cuando tengo tu atención terminas por ignorarme, así que opte por hacerme el ebrio para que no tuvieras excusa.- Añadió abriendo suavemente el chaleco de Vergil, besando poco a poco su cuello llegando a su pecho. –Esta noche serás mío y nada lo detendrá.-

-I-Idiota…- Exclamó sonrojado apretando los hombros de Dante, el cual lo besaba y lamía su pecho hasta llegar a sus pezones.

-Ya están duros.-

-¡Cállate! No tienes que estar diciendo todo en voz alta. ¡Idiota!- Reclamó empujando suavemente a su gemelo.

-Jeje… no te preocupes hermanito… está noche la disfrutarás al máximo…- Susurró con una media sonrisa, típica en el menor provocando que Vergil se sonrojara aun más, continuó su labor besando y lamiendo el pecho del mayor, jugaba con uno de los pezones haciendo que éste se estremeciera y dejara escapar leves gemidos. -¿Ves?-

-Cierra l-la b-boca…- Susurró levemente tratando de contenerse, pero era inútil, Dante sabía dónde y cómo acariciar para estimularlo cada vez más.

-Incluso ya está duro aquí.- Dijo posando su mano en la entre pierna de su gemelo, acariciándole lentamente, bajando el cierre de su pantalón poco a poco deshaciéndose de éste. –Está muy duro y húmedo…- Exclamó lamiendo suavemente por encima de la ropa interior del mayor.

-¡Deja de hablar así, es vergonzoso!- Refunfuñó el mayor apretando las sábanas fuertemente a cada sensación que le provocaba Dante. –Eres un pervertido…-

-Me gusta la expresión que tienes cuando hablo así, tú haces que me ponga así, que puedo decir.- Dijo sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-Tsk… no puedes cerrar tu bocota ¿cierto?- Reclamó el mayor apartando su mirada.

-Jeh… bueno no perdamos más tiempo.- Susurró quitándole la ropa interior mirando fijamente a su gemelo. –Hmmm…-

-¿Q-Qué...?-

-Eres pequeño Ver ._. ¿No has crecido nada en todo este tiempo?- Preguntó el menor sin quitar la mirada, recibiendo una patada en el rostro que lo lanzó de la cama.

-¡CÁLLATE PERVERTIDO DE CLOSET!- Gritó tomando las sabanas para taparse -¬¬ Me largo de aquí… ya fue suficiente humillación por hoy…- Añadió recogiendo su ropa para marcharse de allí.

-TTnTT ¡NO! Vergil no te vayas, prometo que no diré nada más.- Suplicaba abrazado a la pierna de Vergil. –Prometo no volver a decir nada ¿sí?- Preguntó el menor haciendo pucheritos.

-Es-está bi-bien…- Susurró mirando a otra parte sonrojado.

-¡Cool!- Gritó emocionado prácticamente lanzando a Vergil a la cama besándolo, introduciendo su lengua jugando con la de él. –Continuemos donde quedamos.- Dijo besando su pecho bajando lentamente hasta su entre pierna, lamiendo su miembro delicadamente para luego ponerlo en su boca.

-¡Aaah!- Gimió apretando sus puños fuertemente.

-Se siente bien ¿verdad? Pero también estoy al límite…- Dijo desabrochando su pantalón lanzándolo al suelo, lentamente se quitó su ropa interior, dejando a la vista su hombría.

-¡Eeeeeeh!- Gritó Vergil apartándose rápidamente abrazando una almohada.

-._. ¿Qué pasa?-

-**Voy a morir...-**

-¿Vergil? ¿Cuál es el problema?- Preguntó el menor rascando su cabeza mirándole sin entender bien que pasaba.

-Tu… tu… el problema es tu…- Susurró sonrojándose aun más sin dejar de mirar la entre pierna de Dante. –Olvídalo… **soy hombre muerto…- **Susurró tomándose la cabeza.

-¿Eh? Bueno entonces lo pondré adentro.- Dijo acercándose lentamente.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate! Ni se te ocurra hacer algo.- Refunfuñó el mayor tomando una almohada "protegiéndose" mientras le lanzaba otra a su gemelo.

-¡¿Eeeeeh?! Creí que lo íbamos hacer.- Dijo haciendo pucheritos mirando fijamente a su hermano. –Sólo quería complacer a Vergil…-

-Eh… ah… b-bueno…- Mencionó el mayor mirando a otra parte rascando su cabeza mientras su gemelo lo miraba con una media sonrisa resultando un buen manipulador, Dante abrazó repentinamente a su gemelo recostándolo. -¡Espera! Quiero que me prometas algo.-

-Lo que sea.- Exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

-Promete que si te digo DETENTE, te detendrás sin importar que ¿hecho?-

-¡Hecho!- Exclamó besándolo, lamía y mordía suavemente su cuello, aunque haciendo pensar a su gemelo si realmente escuchó lo que prometió, bajó su mano lentamente acariciando su pierna, ágilmente giró a su gemelo quedando éste recostado boca abajo, mientras él continuaba besando su espalda. -Duele menos así.- Le susurró al oído provocando que su gemelo se tensara. Dante prosiguió y acomodó su miembro en la entrada de su gemelo, intentando introducirlo lentamente.

-D-Duele…- Susurró, apretando fuertemente la almohada donde recostaba su cabeza, sintiendo como su hermano intentaba entrar.

-Es muy pequeño…- Se quejó el menor, introduciendo su dedo para abrirse paso, pero se detuvo al escuchar un gemido más alto por parte de Vergil. –L-Lo siento ¿te lastimé?- preguntó el menor mirando a su gemelo que negó levemente con la cabeza.

Dante volvió a introducir su dedo, frotando lentamente en forma circular mientras escuchaba los leves gemidos de su gemelo, continuó introduciendo otro dedo con el mismo movimiento, sin esperar demasiado sacó sus dedos acomodando su miembro nuevamente en el orificio del mayor, entrando lentamente.

-¡D-Duele!- Gimió dejando escapar unas lágrimas, sintiendo como cada vez más su hermano entraba.

-Está bien… pronto pasará…- Susurró el menor esperando que su gemelo se acostumbrara al dolor para comenzar a moverse. –Se siente bien estar dentro de ti… es muy caliente…- Dijo comenzando a moverse suavemente, escuchando los gemidos de Vergil, continuó acelerando poco la velocidad de las embestidas, pronto el dolor dejó de serlo y se convirtió en placer, ambos gemían cada vez más fuerte. -Se siente bien… ¿no?-

-Da-Dante…aah… de-detente…nhg…- Susurró el mayor con la voz entre cortada, Dante aceleró las embestidas mientras frotaba el miembro de su gemelo. –N-No puedo más…-

-Te amo… Vergil…- Exclamó con su respiración entre cortada sintiendo como ya en el clímax su gemelo se vino en su mano cayendo exhausto en la cama, mientras él sacó su miembro viniéndose en la espalda de éste recostándose sobre él.

-Dante… idiota… ¿por qué lo hiciste justo en mi espalda?- Preguntó molesto mirando de reojo a su hermano.

-Ah eso, es mi marca de olor.- Dijo besándolo, pero recibiendo un golpe de lleno en la cabeza. -¿Eso por qué?- Se quejó el menor retorciéndose del dolor.

-Pervertido…- Bufó el mayor rascando su cabeza.

-Jeje… hablando de eso, tienes muy rojas las mejillas.-

-E-Es tu culpa… i-idiota-

-Vergil… *-* ¡Eres tan tsundere!- Gritó emocionado abrazándolo.

-¿Tsu qué? ¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa palabra? ¡Suéltame pervertido idiota!-

-xD ¿Seguimos bro?- Preguntó el menor con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¿Seguimos con qué?- Preguntó el mayor asustado tratando de alejar a su gemelo. –Deja de bromear pervertido, no haré nada ¡SUÉLTAME!-

-No te resistas hermanito… está vez te mostraré otra posición…- Dijo lanzándose encima de él.

-O-Oye deja de bromear… ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS TOCANDO?!-

_-¿Crees que a Dante le resultara su plan?- Preguntó la rubia dándole un sorbo a su bebida._

_-Lo dudas, jaja esta vez Vergil no sale virgen de ahí jaja.- Dijo la morena pidiendo otra ronda._

_-Jajaja… creo que hasta me siento mal por él-_

_-Nah… apuesto que se están divirtiendo.-_

-¡Dante!-

* * *

xD ¿Qué tal? Una vez más Dante nos muestra su lado pervert asdasdsadas xDDD ok no esa es mi culpa, pero bueno es que me encanta shipear a estos dos *¬* son tan sexys y asfgsafgasgfasg que no lo puedo evitar ¿quién dijo que no podía haber comedia en yaoi? OwO nunca está demás, esta es la primera vez que hago algo así ^^u así que espero que guste :B por poco me desangro escribiéndolo ¬¬ espero por su bien ustedes también xDDD no me canso de decirlo AMO ukear a Vergil =/w/= es que de uke es PERFECTO. En fin .w./ espero les haya sido agradable de leer y ya saben pronto vuelvo con actualizaciones :3 nos estamos leyendo, :yaoming: sigan bellos (momento gay de su servidora). Creo que ha sido lo más pervertido que escrito ._. :síclaro: aasdasdasdsad xD

PD: Disculpa el retraso Raven chan Q_Q no pude subirlo el día que te dije, pero al menos ya pude ¬¬* 3 disfrútalo.

Catch you later x3


End file.
